


Giddy Kisses

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual tickling, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Neck Kissing, Teasing, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Roman has a quite the sweet gift for Logan. It’s not his fault his boyfriend is so ticklish.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Giddy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops we got a winter (Christmas?) prompt I've been hoarding, oops lol. I asked for these BEFORE CHRISTMAS i'm dying it took me so long to actually work on these lol
> 
> Once again not edited and my brain is dying so if it sucks I'm sorry lol

"Hey, Lo!” Roman called excitedly as he practically jumped down the stairs.

Logan sighed with a fond smirk and set aside his book. “Yes, Roman?”

“I have a gift for you,” he said cheekily.

Logan smiled a little wider. “It’s not Christmas yet, my Prince,” he said, full-on grinning when Roman flushed at the petname.

Roman pouted. “Can’t I simply want to treat my wonderful, amazing, nerdtastic boyfriend?”

Logan held out a hand and Roman moved closer with the invitation, crawling into and straddling Logan’s lap. Logan rubbed their noses together.

“Of course, I always love your gifts. What is it?”

Roman pulled back from the bunny kiss, pulling his hand out from behind his back to hold a sprig of mistletoe above their heads. Logan couldn’t help a short laugh.

“Mistletoe, Ro? Really?”

“It’s romantic!”

Logan chuckled again, shaking his head. “It certainly is, love. Are you going to kiss me or just sit there and pout?”

Roman grinned and leaned in to press a sweet kiss against Logan’s lips. Then against the corner of his mouth. Then his cheek, his nose, his other cheek, his temple, his eyelid, his forehead, his chin. Roman trailed kisses around his face until Logan was shaking with barely-contained giggles, the kind he always got whenever Roman was being affectionate.

And then the kisses started trailing down Logan’s jaw and neck and Logan had to bite back a gasp. Now they were getting into dangerous territory, and Roman knew it. He _knew_ it, and he was doing it just to be a tease.

“ _Ro_!” Logan hissed, now not only holding back giddy giggles, but ticklish ones as well.

Roman hummed questioningly against his neck, sending the vibrations through his skin, and that time Logan _did_ gasp.

“Be a dear, my love, and hold this for me?” Roman asked.

Then, he pulled up one of Logan’s hands to hold the sprig of mistletoe, winked at Logan, and dove back in for more ticklish kisses.

Logan knew what Roman was doing. All he had to do was lower the mistletoe and Roman would stop. But Roman knew he craved sweet affection like this, and knew he loved to laugh, though he didn’t do it often.

So Logan kept the mistletoe up and finally gave into the giggles.

“You’re so cute,” Roman murmured against his neck between little pecks, making Logan squeal quietly. “I could just about eat you up. But I suppose I’ll have to save that for later, hm?”

Roman trailed the tickly kisses down his collarbone before scooting off Logan’s lap and lifting his shirt, moving to pepper his ribcage with the kisses. Logan threw his head back in laughter and his arm trembled where it held the mistletoe above them. He tried to hold his body as still as possible to keep from squirming away, but he couldn’t help it as his torso gave aborted little jerks this way or that.

It wasn’t until Roman started peppering his stomach with the kisses, littering them with tiny raspberries inbetween, that Logan dropped the mistletoe and his arm, trying to curl up to protect his sensitive skin.

Roman sat up with a chuckle, pulling Logan’s shirt back down. “Have fun?”

Logan rolled his eyes and pulled Roman in for another real kiss, humming contentedly into it even as it could barely be called a kiss because they were smiling too wide.

“I love you,” Logan whispered as they pulled apart.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Roman said cheekily as he cuddled up against Logan’s chest.

Logan just laughed and pulled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading y'all, I do hope you enjoyed! Fill my validation center up with some comments and kudos, if you feel so inclined, and feel free to come hang on with me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
